Conserving Water
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Jo and Dean shower together. M for sexual content.


**Conserving Water**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Jo and Dean shower together. **

**Rated: M**

**A/N: DO NOT FOLLOW. Also, I know it's a lot of shower stories. Deal with it.**

* * *

"I need to shower." Dean said as he walked into the room he was sharing with Sam and most recently, Jo.

"Me first." Jo said.

"You had all day to shower." said Dean.

"No, I went shopping. Got us new shampoo, conditioner, Sam I got you a new comb," Jo said rifling through bags sitting on the table. "And for Dean... I got you a pie." she pulled a cherry pie out of a bag.

Dean was stunned. "Wow..uh thanks Jo."

"Whoever showers first, you only get 15 minutes. We need to conserve water." Sam replied. Dean put the pie back on the table.

"Sam obviously you don't understand girls. We need at least 45 minutes."

"Too bad."

Dean looked at Jo suggestively. "For what?"

"Not that!" she smacked him, turning red.

"Well whatever Miss girl problems, you see this grease? I need fifteen minutes for one arm!" Dean huffed and walked to the sink to start rinsing his forearms.

"Wait, you want us to conserve water?" Jo asked.

"Yeah that's the idea-"

"Dean we should shower together!" Jo smirked turning to him. Dean stopped washing his arms to look at her.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Dean took her hand and despite Sam's protests, they locked the bathroom door.

"You get in first." Jo said, she took her hair out of it's ponytail and combed through it with her fingers. Dean stripped, throwing his clothes into a pile. She tried not to stare at him. She was nervous, never having been in this situation before.

Dean stepped into the now running shower, scrubbing himself and washing away the dirt and sweat of the day.

"Come on Jo." Dean teased.

'This was my idea.' she reminded herself, carefully stripping and folding her clothes on the stepped into the shower, almost sliding into Dean, who was facing away from her. Heaving a sigh, she reached for the soap and started washing Dean's back. Jo massaged his shoulders. He turned around, looking down at her. She blushed, not wanting to look at him. He took the bar of soap from her and set it down to retrieve her special body wash. It smelled like sweet flowers and vanilla. Dean poured some on her breasts, lathering it with his hands. He smiled at her, rubbing down her stomach and hips. He pulled them both under the water which rinsed away the soap.

Dean continued down, kneeling as he continued to lather her thighs and grabbed her ass. Dean's tongue found its way to her moist slit. He licked tentatively, making Jo reach for the wall to brace herself. He licked and sucked her until she was about to come. Then he stopped and stood up. Jo gave a whine of complaint.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, pulling her close to him.

"Yes, why?"

Dean pushed he against the wall of the shower causing Jo to gasp as the cool tile contacted her heated skin.

"You taste so good." Dean growled in her ear, kissing her harshly. He pressed her harder against the wall, placing her legs around his waist. Jo wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Ready?" Dean asked. She nodded as he slowly pushed his erection into her slick folds. Jo moaned as he thrust her against the wall. Dean kissed her neck while she screamed with each thrust.

"Oh Dean! Fuck!" she moaned.

Outside, Sam was banging on the door, shouting at them but they couldn't hear with Jo's loud exclamations & the water running.

Dean felt Jo's walls tighten around him as she climaxed letting out a satisfied sigh. He slid her off his dick. Jo got on her knees, taking him in her mouth. After a few minutes, Dean shivered as he came. Swallowing, Jo stood up, knees a little weak.

The finished up in the shower. Then they grabbed their towels. A very pissed Sam was on the other side of the door. Jo slipped by but Dean leaned against the door frame holding the towel with the other hand.

"Dude, you were in there for almost an hour." Sam said.

"Sorry, but look on the bright side." Dean replied.

"What 'bright side'?" Sam scoffed.

"I got laid...and you didn't." Dean smirked.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Do NOT Follow the story. **


End file.
